La Chifla
by fallenwhisperer
Summary: A cunning love story of a tournament a champion and four young byss in love!Ty x KaiRei x Max
1. Chapter 1: Greetings and Meetings

**La Chifla**

_Hello everyone. This is another one of my stories. I've swapped accounts because I can't remember my password. Anyways, love story between Tyson and Kai and Max and Rei (Ray). Hope you like._

_Disclaimer: Beyblade… owned… not be…. Me… sob! Neither does any reference to real bands or anything._

"Blah blah" speech

'Blah blah' thoughts

_Blah blah _sarcasm

**_Blah blah_** flashbacks

POV changes

* * *

Prologue 

Normal POV:

There is a dome that everyone wishes to be let into. It is a dome where the greatest are raised and the most prestigious become great. It is called the Bey Dome, home of the world's most famous game that millions of people around the world play but only few make it professional. To be a champion of the tournaments they hold means instant fame and pride to a family. The game is Beyblade. Flocks upon flocks of people sign up for city tournaments around the world where top judges view them yet only few are scouted to represent their country. It is in the country of Japan where our story begins as we follow five young friends and their journey through the world of Beyblade. This is how the legend began.

Chapter 1: Meetings and Greetings 

Kai's POV:

The night air was cold on my face as I raced over the rooftops. As I jump over a particular high obstacle, I close my eyes and pretend that I am a bird; flying away, free, leaving all my troubles behind. It was just this night that the whole crazy adventure started.

_**/Begin Flashback/**_

_**I had been sitting there with my mother and talking to her while sipping hot chocolate when there was a knock on the door. My mother looked at me as if to say 1You get it! I'm too comfy.' So I got up and went to the door. When I opened it I saw a boy standing in front of me with an odd smile on his face. But that wasn't the only thing odd about him. His clothes were as if they were from the future. His eyes were the deepest and purest blue I have ever seen but it was his hair that caught my attention. It was also blue, and it didn't look dyed. He was, probably, the most beautiful person I had ever met. Who was this mysterious person?**_

"_**There is no time to explain Kai," he said to me and then he turned to my mother and said, "Its time ma'am. He is to join group 7 and start training with them."**_

_**I just stood there looking back and forth between the two of them.**_

_**Finally my mum sighed and said, "I hope you come back soon and unscathed. You have to go to a place where you can learn to protect yourself. You are going to Beyblade!"**_

_**/End Flashback/**_

Now here I am, undergoing a virtual agility test such as hopping over virtual buildings. I can't believe I am going to be a Beyblader. It's too unreal. It's, like, the game everyone is dying to play and become professional in. But to become a professional you need to find someone who would be willing to sponsor you and you would also need to find a team. I, _apparently_, am going to meet my future teammates after my test. _This should be soo fun._ Not. I have to say, I am not a very sociable person. It really annoys me when people assume they know me and think they are my friends. I wonder if my teammates will be like that. God I hope not. Oh fck its time. Here goes nothing.

Tyson's POV:

I am the first one here. Oh my god, I can't believe I've been scouted, group… 7 I think it was. Apparently we're the new group. We have to think of a name otherwise we will have to stick with group 7. That would suck. Actually, I couldn't care less what are name is. I mean, come on, at least I _have_ a group. Wahoo dude, I'm a beyblader and I am soo gonna rise to the top and become World Champion! Just the thought of this always makes me giddy and floaty so I start dancing around like a complete and utter loony. This is when I hear the cough.

I spin around and my eyes settle on the cougher. Oh sht! He must be one of my teammates, and he has just seen me act like a total freak. _Oh what a great fist impression I make!_ NOT! I grin sheepishly and stick my hand out.

"Hey I'm Tyson Granger and I am guessing you are a member of group 7. Well guess what, so am I! You know, I was so shocked when they arrived. And my mom seemed to know what was going on. It was some freaky cosmic sht dude but I didn't actually care coz dude, I Tyson Granger, was being scouted to be a Beyblader. I mean, oh ma gawd, can you believe that, coz I sure as hell can't. I just can't. But I suppose I must seeing as I'm here and everything." Oh know I think I just did it again yet, I can't help it I'm a big mouth. He must think I talk too much now.

Kai's POV:

Argh! This dude talks way too much. He is like a chatterbox. Oh wait, he's finally stopped talking and he is looking at me funny. Maybe I should actually say something. But what? I wasn't actually listening.

"Erm… cool," I say, hoping he wouldn't notice my anything but unnoticeable confusion. He stops looking at me weirdly and just grins at me… then starts jabbering again. God help me please. I know I should pay attention to what he is saying but all my attention was on his appearance. He looks exactly like the blue-haired person who came to take me to the blading training dome. Okay, I'll start from the bottom and work my way up. He wore the latest Nikes complete with neon-quartered laces and white Nike socks. He wore three-quarter length beige khaki pants and loosely tied black belt that was more for fashion than supporting anything. He wore a navy blue shirt with 'X-Malice' the band on it. His face was a creamy tan colour and completely flawless. Yet it is his eyes that captivate me the most. They were blue, like the other boys, but they were the colour of a stormy night. His hair was also blue but darker shade of it. You could almost say he was a bluenette. I smirk as I think of that and notice that he is looking at me weirdly again. I really should pay attention damn it.

"Hn," I say quietly hoping it would satisfy him.

Tyson's POV:

This guy is soo anti-social. I talk to him and he completely spaces out and then says 'Hn!' as if it's the most he could think of. I look closely at him and my eyes widen a bit. He is beautiful I realise. He's wearing red and gold converses and plain white sock, He has extremely baggy jeans and a red top cover by a grey hoody. He has an amulet that look just like mine except I hide mine, and his is a phoenix while mine is a dragon which I call Dragoon for some reason. His face as pale as porcelain doll and just as beautiful. His eyes captivate me the most because they were an unusual colour of red mixed with brown. His hair is what puzzles me the most though, it is two toned and it makes me wonder whether it is natural or not. The top of it is a silver snow type of colour and the bottom is black and it is spike weirdly, almost like my own. I am soo stoked that I have met my first teammate and I wonder what the other 2 or 3 are like. Then I heard a noise and me and the two-toned kid spun around to see two figures walking through accompanied by the last person I thought I will ever see.

"HERO!"

Max's POV:

Wow. I never thought I was going to be a professional Beyblader but I guess I am. Things must happen for a reason to people who do good and I guess I have been a really good boy this year. Well… not counting that time at the Valentines bazaar when I threw ketchup over the couples in the couple's room. Face it; someone had to bring them back from la-la land.

Anyways… as we walk through the door to meet my new teammates, we hear a loud gasp and then a very loud "HERO?" Seriously I think my eardrums are going to suffer critical damage for years afterwards. Anyways… I like saying anyways, it just steers you wherever you wish to go with a conversation…er… anyways so me and the other guy Rei who I have just met about… lets say… 10 seconds ago are just standing there wincing when a blue blur flies past us and knocks down the guy who let us in. Whoa, dude, what the beep was that. So I spin around and I see this blonde kid straddling what seems to be an older version of himself and both were laughing. _Now this isn't strange?_ No! I'll tell you what's strange. The way I look is strange. I am half Japanese, my mum is American me dad is Japanese, but I am a strange mixture of both. My hair is bright blonde and my eyes can be either bright blue or ice blue depending on how I feel. I dress in the latest fashion I guess but I have this necklace and it is in the shape of an animal and for some reason I talk to it _and_ I even have a name for it. Draseil. I mean how weird is that? Yup, I was a strange one alright. But I guess you could call it _men's_ intuition or something but I have a strange feeling something weird is going to happen while I'm in this team and I can't wait to find out what.

Rei's POV:

Okay. This is it. I knew my day would come to shine. Just because I come from china doesn't mean I can't do a Japanese sport, I mean look at football. Anyway, I finally get to meet my teammates. The first one I meet is a blonde kid, quite short, looks American but speaks perfect Japanese indicating he has been here all his life as I nearly have. He was a cheerful and bubbly one and I got a strange fuzzy feeling every time I looked at him but it wasn't a bad feeling so I didn't mind. So, back to my story, I walk into the room where my other 2 teammates should be and the first thing I hear is 'HERO!' and the first thing I see is a blur of blue. WHAT is going on? Then I catch the blonde ones eyes and surprise surprise he doesn't have a clue either. I look down and there are two boys laughing and slapping each other. What IS going on here? Then the older of the two looks up and goes, as if it is something you say everyday, "Wahay, it's my long lost brother Ty. How ironic I find you here in the place I work after not knowing where you and grandpa were for 10 years. How are you buddy?"

"Hero! I've missed you soo much. How is dad? I've been good! How are you?"

I switch off after this. Long lost family reunions usually end out the same way. After a bit I tune in again and I notice the serious expression on everyone's face and I realise something big is about to happen. I flick my long ponytail over my shoulders and lick my lips in a nervous cat like way. Something big was about to go down.

"Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon, and Max, you guys are the ones who have been chosen to wield the greatest bit-beasts from Beyblade legend. You are about to become the owners of the forsworn. Draseil, Dragoon, Dronzer, and Dreiger are all your respective partners and you have been chosen from birth. Proof of that is the necklaces you all wear. You are the next foresworn."

Whoa… sure as hell wasn't expecting that.

* * *

_Well folks! That was my first chapter. Hope you like it and hope you all appreciate the new account too. I wish I could go to my old one. Things would be so much easier then. Oh well can't have everything in life… lol… -.- until next time _

_Fallen -_

_XX_


	2. Chapter 2: Blaming and Gaming

Blaming and Gaming

_AN: I finally managed to begin my new chappy. I just hope I can finish it soon as well because I want to see the end result as much as anyone else. Lol, anyways on with the story. _

_Disclaimer: None of these characters are my property and all songs are not my property unless I say otherwise. No money is made off these stories or any of my future stories. Thank you for your attentiveness._

_Tyson: Aww shut up and get on with the story._

_Kai: Yeah. You are starting to get on **my** nerves._

_Fallen: Ahahahahaha never!!!_

_Kai: brings out chain and whip Oh really?_

_Fallen: Eep! Ok Ok! Yeesh! Here is the chapter you have **all **been waiting for._

_Tyson: YAY!!! _

_Chapter 2: Blaming and Gaming_

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

'_Inner thoughts from the bitbeasts'_

_Emphasis or sarcasm _

Normal POV:

Everyone's expressions were one of shock when they heard Hiro's words. They couldn't believe they had been scouted but this was weird.

"Alright everyone I'll show you all to your rooms. You will be living in dorms while you are here. But your building is separate from everyone else's because the building is already too big and for other disclosed reasons. Your rooms can be soundproofed in case you want to listen to loud music or someone else is or for other reasons," he said while leading them down some very twisty paths and through buildings until they could see the huge mansion looking building that loomed and towered above their heads. They could also see a miniature version of the building though it wasn't much smaller.

"The biggest building is the main dormitory but the smaller version is your house. Is it to your liking?"

Hiro had just led them to the front door and had unlocked it. As they spilled into the main lobby all their jaws dropped except for Kai's, whose face was completely neutral.

"Wow!" they all whispered to themselves.

Tyson's POV:

Whoa, this house is absolutely massive. I can't believe that I am going to be living here from now on. I feel like I am prince or something. But why is it so big if it is just for 4 people because that is how many people are usually on a team? Unless we are getting a coach: because if we are I sure hope its Hiro. I haven't seen Hiro since I was ten and I'm 15 now. That is 5 years I have spent sad because he left, and when the massive breakup between me and Mirai, well lets just things weren't exactly happy chappy. I didn't know what was going to happen to me until Gramps showed me the world of beyblade. I slowly channeled all my anger into the game and into song writing. I found there is no better way of expressing yourself than expressing yourself with music. I then began to enter tournaments, little small ones, and I won every one. But I didn't think I was good enough to get scouted.

"Hiro, why is this house so big when there is only 4 of us," I asked since the question was still burning in my mind and I was trying to squash down the massive image of Mirai in my head.

"Well, that is because it will be housing six of you. Your coach and someone you know very well will be living with you," he replied with that little mischievous grin of his.

I was about to ask who when the doors open and yet again, for the second time that day, I got the biggest shock of my life.

"CHIEF!!! HILARY!!!"

Kai's POV:

I'm kinda getting annoyed now. I also want to know why this house is so big and who are these new people that are going to be coming?

I was about to ask who was I about to be living with when I heard Tyson yell, "Chief, Hilary?" at the top of his lungs.

"Ouch," I yelled and clapped my hands over my ears. Ugh, did he have to be so loud?

I stole a glance at the people he was yelling about and I wondered what the big fuss was about.

Rei's POV:

Wow, that Tyson has a set of pipes in his mouth. I do believe that no amount of soundproofing could have blocked out his voice. I took a look at Kenny and Hilary and saw that the two of them were destined soul mates and would soon find that out.

Max's POV:

Wow, Tyson seems to know a lot of people in the beyblading district. Its quite funny seeing him yell and jump about in his excitement, it's almost cute. I steal a glance at Rei and I see he is also amused. For some reason, seeing him smile makes my heart flutter rather weirdly.

Normal POV:

And so that is how the gang found each other and began to train with each other. They learnt that Kai hardly talked and never showed any emotion. In fact, the only one he seemed to interact with was Tyson. They also found out that Tyson was the complete opposite to Kai. He showed his emotions like an open book and talked so much that you felt your ear would come off, but unfortunately it never did. They learnt that chief, though younger than them, had already finished university and because of his extensive knowledge in beyblading, he was allowed to work and become a coach. Both he and Hilary were Tyson's childhood friends until they both had to move away when he was 10 which is the same time as Hiro left.

They found out that Tyson's life was riddled with grief but they didn't find out all the details for he always closed himself up. They found out that Rei was from a Chinese tribe that had always been associated with blading and they found out Max was just like Tyson except he was American. With that new knowledge, Team 7, now known as the Blade Breakers, began to learn as a team and work as a team as they practiced together for a whole year.

Tyson got blamed for every little event that happened, but they were usually his fault anyway. Kai was made team captain, but none of the team minded even Tyson didn't mind. The team captain mostly didn't talk except to yell at Tyson for something or the other and he kept most of his thoughts to himself so no one really knew anything about him.

And last but not least, they found out that Tyson made songs and sung them. Yet none of them knew why he made the songs and how important they were, but they were soon going to find out the importance of the song and they were going to finally listen to Tyson's songs, but whether or not they could handle the intensity of his songs was another matter entirely.

_Well, my second chapter and it has taken so long to write but I am finally making some progress and I am well into my way on the third chapter so it shouldn't take as long to write as this one. Thank god!!_

_Fallen xxx _


	3. Chapter 3: Crying and Sighing

A/N: W00t finally another chapter begins. I am getting quite good at this but my favorite couples will always be Gred and Forge Weasley (Fred and George) and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The twincest is just so much fun. But from Beyblade it will always be Tyson and Kai. They are so perfect for each other it is unbelievable. I love it anyways… enough nattering away. On with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the random characters you guys hear about like Tyson's ex-boyfriend.

Tyson: How could you do that to me?

Fallen: Shhh… your telling the story Ty. They have to find out what you are talking about.

Tyson: Okay… but I will still never forgive you.

Fallen: Yeah you will otherwise I will not write any lemon in this story. NONE!!!

Tyson: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Kai: You wouldn't dare. Don't worry Ty; she loves the lemon as much as we do.

Fallen: Mwuahahahahahahahaha on with the story.

Chapter 3: Crying and Sighing

"Talk"

'Thought'

_Master to bit beast_

Bit piece to master

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Normal POV:

It has been a whole year since the gang first met. The Blade Breakers were a mystery to everyone in the Bey Dome. They never participated in friendly group battles and they practiced in their own Beyblade practice room rather than the group practice chamber where everyone else practiced.

They all suspected something rather weird was going on but they decided to put it out of their minds and concentrate on their Beyblading skills as the next tournament was in a couple of weeks and everyone was determined to win.

Tyson's POV:

I can't believe my brother Hiro is actually here and he is going to help me practice blading like when we were younger. I've never been so happy. I just wish we could start the battling with other people already but I suppose I better get to know my teammates a little bit better and learn their techniques and strengths and weaknesses. I shut my eyes and squeeze my Dragoon tightly to my chest, feeling the familiar and comforting coolness of the necklace. I smile softly as I think of all the upcoming battles and all the fans I'll have and all my futures relationships. Suddenly my head is filled with images of Kai in some very seductive positions. I can feel my face heat up rapidly and I know I must look like a giant cherry tomato.

"Um… Tyson, can you please tell me why you are currently the splitting image of a giant cherry tomato? Especially when we are discussing your future careers?"

I look at Hiro who is looking at me inquisitively but I can see that damn mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"No reason what so ever oh annoying prick of a brother," I say with as much dignity as I could muster.

"Ahahahahaha!"

I heard someone laughing and I turned around to deliver an ultimate death glare and I am suddenly face to face with the blonde American dude.

He had longish blonde hair and the brightest cyan eyes ever. He always had a smile on his face ready to cheer you up, and he was the only one I have ever known to eat as much as much as I do. In fact, I thought he was rather cute, personally, which is kind of funny really. He wore a blue t-shirt and some regular jeans with state of the art skate sneakers.

"You guys are just too funny," he says, still clutching his sides from laughing so much making the whole restaurant stop and stare.

"Thanks, I think," I say smirking ever so slightly. I reckon I should start major flirting now.

"Your welcome, so how are you at blading," he asked me innocently.

"Well, to put it simply, I am THE BEST!" I yell hands up in the air and standing on my chair. A waiter stops by our table and asks me to settle down seeing as I am upsetting the customers. Giggling apologetically I sit down again and go back to eating my fifth plate of Okonomiyaki,(1) only allowing myself to give a small wink to Max, who blushes slightly and starts eating his fifth plate as well. Heheh! It's only a matter of time till he's mine.

Max's POV:

Oh my god! My heart is beating a mile a minute. And all because of a bloomin' wink. What is the f'ing world comin' to? But Tyson Kinomiya (2) (his name is Takao (3) but I find that hard to pronounce) is just so hot and his brother is just god damn hot. Ah… yup I am in bishie (4) heaven. Oh what did that wink mean? I have only known him for one year but already my heart beats weirdly at the sight of him, this is so weird dude. Heheh, but I love it, though there is something weird about Rei.

Rei's POV:

Right, I already know my soul mate and I know that it's Max but it looks like things are gonna be difficult for me. He seems to have an interest in Tyson and if my eyes are correct, from that wink I'd say Tyson was pretty hot on him too. I clutch Dreiger tightly in one hand against my chest and wished to see who Tyson's soul mate was and I saw the one named Kai Hiwatari.

Oh brother, looking over at Kai I could see he was an anti-social person and we would have a hard time breaking the ice that surrounds his heart. This was going to be a long year. With a sigh, I sit up straight and ask Kai, "What are you specialties?"

He just blinks and looks at me like I was insane. Yep, this is definitely going to be a long year.

Kai's POV:

What the f? I so wasn't paying any attention. I was too busy drooling after Hiro who I know I am physically attracted to if my wild heart accelerations are any thing to go by whenever I look at him. But his brother was so immature even though he was flipping gorgeous. Oh my god, both of them are hot but I can see that Tyson and Max already have chemistry. Somehow, that thought made my heart twinge just the slightest bit and I thought I felt Dranzer move but I just decided to ignore it. Whatever, I just need to answer the neko-jin's question.

"Hn… fire is my specialty," I say at last, after my five minute pause of thought. Damn it, why is my heart hurting.

"Sing a song for us Tyson. The song for mom and I'll say the prayer. Okay?"

I turned around and I saw Hiro staring at Tyson.

Okay… but only because you asked nicely."

What? What song? I knew he wrote songs but he never ever let us hear them. I lean forward to listen better.

Normal POV:

Tyson stands up and walks to the podium in the restaurant. He looks at the musician and gives him a CD and tells him to play a track on it. The crowd focus is on him as they realize he is going to perform. Hiro brings out two microphones and hands one to Tyson. Finally the beginning of the song start and the audience is enraptured as Hiro begins the prayer and Tyson begins to sing.

Tyson's Song

Hiro praying

_Tyson singing_

"It's been a couple of years mom

I really really miss you

Dad told us you're safe now

In a beautiful place called heaven

_Oh thinking about our younger years_

We had your favorite dinner tonight

_There was only you and me_

I ate it all up

_We were young and wild and free_

Even though I don't like carrots

_And now nothing can take you away from me_

I learned to Beyblade this summer

_We've been down that road before_

I can even do special tricks

_That's over now_

When I'm under water

_You keep coming back for more_

Can you see me?

_Mom you're all that I want_

_When I'm lying there in your arms_

_Finding it hard to believe_

_You're in heaven_

I started learning this year

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_Isn't too hard to see_

_You're in Heaven_

I carry around a picture of you, in my blues clues lunch box

_Oh once in your life you find someone_

You were the greatest mom

_Who will turn your world around?_

_Make your world when you're feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

I can get on the swing by myself

_There's a love that I can say_

_Just hold me now_

Even though I miss you pushing me

_Cos our love will light the way_

Can you see me?

_Mom you're all that I want_

_When I'm lying there in your arms_

_Finding it hard to believe_

_You're in heaven_

I miss how you used to tickle me

_Love is all that I need_

Tickle my belly

_And I find it there in your heart_

My belly hurts

_It isn't too hard to see_

_You're in heaven_

I try not to cry

_I've been waiting for someone_

Daddy says it's okay

_Something to right_

_Love to come along_

I know you don't like it when I cry

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

Never wanted me to be sad

_I'll be standing there by you_

I try mommy but it hurts

_Mom you're all that I want_

Is it true you're not coming home?

_When I'm lying there in your arms_

Maybe some day

_Finding it hard to believe_

_You're in heaven_

I can visit you in heaven okay

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_You're in heaven_

It's time for me to go bed now

_Oh oooooh ohhohooooh_

I sleep with the little light on

Just in case you come home

And kiss me goodnight

_Ho oh ohohooh_

I love you so much

_You're in heaven_

I miss you mommy

The applause is outrageous as the audience calls out for an encore. Everyone in the rooms face is wet from the raw emotion coming from the song and the prayer that was being said. It sounded like a child's prayer, a child who did not know what death meant, a child who liked to hope, it was beautiful.

Kai's POV:

I felt tears drift down my cheek as Tyson finished singing. Here is someone who has possibly experienced as much pain as myself but who has been trying to keep on living, to keep on believing in emotions. It made me feel disgusted at myself. Me, who thought I was tough and strong but couldn't even face my own emotions and ended up becoming an empty shell: I was ashamed and when I looked up at Tyson I saw him staring at me and I saw his face and Hiro's were dripping with tears as they let there emotions out and I nearly joined them in their lament when I stopped and realized that I was about to admit my emotions to myself. I felt scared at the prospect of revealing myself to anyone and instead swallowed back my tears and began to applaud Tyson like everyone else.

Tyson's POV:

I saw Kai crying. Maybe he isn't as unemotional as he makes himself out to be. In fact, I think he was about to let out all his emotions but he is scared of them. I think I have the perfect song to help him let his emotions out. It's the song I wrote when Hiro and Hilary and Kenny left and the same one I modified and made more powerful when I broke up with Mirai. I hope it is powerful enough to let his emotions out.

"Ahem… I will be singing another song called 'Behind these storm blue eyes' hope you enjoy it.

I whisper to the musician, "Track 7," and I feel the familiar beat course through my body. And I let it rip, with all my emotion in that song. I exposed myself on stage just to help Kai find himself.

Behind these storm blue eyes

_Oh oh oh oooh_

_Ooohohooooh_

_Oh oh oh ooooh_

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable_

_Like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these storm blue eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_Sown together_

_But so broken up inside_

_Coz I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these storm blue eyes_

_Ya swallowed me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_Though I don't cry _

_On the outside_

_Anymore!_

_Anymore!_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these storm blue_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend _

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these storm blue eyes_

Kai's POV:

He knows I was close to revealing myself. This song… I can't hold my emotions down any longer. I squeeze my eyes shut but it is still no use. The tears from everything that has every happened to me just come over flowing out of my eyes and I find myself crying out loud and hiccupping as if I was a small child. I felt comforting hands wrap themselves around my shoulders and I lean back into the embrace, an embrace I had been craving for years on end. No matter how hard I tried to stop them, the stream of tears never ended and I was sure my body would long run out of water before I would finish and I would end up looking like a prune. Suddenly, an image of me looking shriveled and exactly like a prune popped into my head and I had to laugh out loud at the picture I made in my head. Finally the tears slowed to a stop and I was able to look at the person whose embrace had kept me warm through my admittance to myself, and I saw my tenshi (7). I reached up and cupped Tyson's face gently with my hand and allowed myself a real genuine smile before I passed out into oblivion.

Tyson's POV:

Wow… I think I am the luckiest person in the world. I think this because I have just seen true beauty, and I think I have just seen Kai's first real genuine smile. With the sunlight streaming unto him as he passed out into oblivion he looked almost angelic with the golden glow, a sudden radiance that caught me off guard as I have never seen his face so serene and peaceful, that surrounded his body. That's when I realized that he needed to go to hospital. It turns out he had not eaten a proper meal for 4 years and his body was slowly getting weaker and weaker, and with that last outburst of emotion he had shown in the restaurant his body couldn't handle the pressure anymore and just shut down on him. I stayed by his side while he was in the hospital thinking that this was my entire fault. I vowed to stay in the hospital until he woke up.

Six days passed until the doctors declared that he had slipped into a coma. When that happened I went into a panicked frenzy and closed up on everyone. During this time all I could think about was what had caused Kai to do so much damage to himself. In fact, since I've met him, I have not seen him eat a whole meal. I had just never thought much about it since I was busy eating my own meal. While I stayed by Kai I didn't eat and I didn't sleep and after 3 months of this the doctors soon decreed that I was to be put in a bed next to Kai's and I was to be put on a respirator because my sudden stoppage of eating had made my body shut down and I became as weak as Kai. After two more months of Kai being in a coma I was finally allowed off the respirator but I still stayed near Kai. A week later, the doctors all came in and told me that they had to unplug Kai because they didn't think his body was strong enough to pull out of the coma.

"No! You can't! Give me a month and I'll make sure I'll bring him back, I **_will_** bring him back. I swear I will," I cried at them. I think they took pity on me because they gave me the month but even in Hiro and the teams' eyes, I could see they all thought it was a hopeless cause but I refused to believe it and for three and a half weeks I talked to Kai and I fed him from my own mouth. Anything to help him get his strength back, but nothing seemed to be working. On the last day I had to save Kai, the team came to visit you and me. Hiro tapped me on my shoulder and I knew he meant I should stop. But I couldn't stop. It was my fault Kai slipped into the coma. If I hadn't tried to make him admit his feeling to himself this would have never happened.

"Sometimes things are better left unknown and the heart left undiscovered," I whispered to them.

They all looked at me with confused expressions on their faces. I looked Hiro in the eyes and said to him, "There will be a time to give up and now is not the time. The only time I will ever give up is when the last breath in my body is exhaled and the last spark in my soul is extinguished but until then the words give up means nothing to me."

With that said and done I turned around and faced Kai's bed and clutched Dragoon to my chest.

**Please someone help me save Kai. What can I do to help him?** I thought hopelessly to myself.

**_Master, you can save the young Phoenix lord if you wish. But you must be willing to accept the consequences of your actions. The young Phoenix lord is near death, to save him would be to cheat death out of a customer. In return for this boys life you must let go of the soul of another._** I heard a voice reply. But the voice seemed to be coming from my head. I felt Dragoon humming in my hand so I looked down and saw the dragon on the necklace was moving.

**Are you the one talking to me? And what do you mean by the soul of another? And why did you call me master?** I asked the voice confusedly.

_**In answer to your questions, yes I am talking to you. I called you Master because that is what you are. You are the rightful owner to the dragon necklace and I am the bit beast Dragoon, so therefore you are my rightful owner which makes you my Master. And by soul of another, I mean you must let your mother go. You have been keeping her spirit tethered to you for the longest of times. You must let her spirit move on and she'll be waiting for you in heaven.**_

_Oh thinking about our younger years_

We had your favorite dinner tonight

_There was only you and me_

I ate it all up

_We were young and wild and free_

Even though I don't like carrots

_And now nothing can take you away from me_

I learned to Beyblade this summer

_We've been down that road before_

I can even do special tricks

_That's over now_

When I'm under water

_You keep coming back for more_

Can you see me?

**But she left me all alone. Why did she have to die? Why did she leave me by myself? She knew daddy always went away on Archeology trips and that Hiro always went with him and she knew Gramps was getting old. And yet she left me anyways. I was angry and so I went to a priest and I asked him how to bind a spirit to you so they couldn't move on. He told me and so I bound my mother to me so she couldn't leave me alone. I didn't want to be alone.**

_Mommy you're all that I want_

_When I'm lying there in your arms_

_Finding it hard to believe_

_You're in heaven_

I started learning this year

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_Isn't too hard to see_

_You're in Heaven_

**_But Master, what you did was wrong. To bind a spirit from going to heaven is like someone tying you to a pole outside of a the Bey Dome on the night of the tournament just as it becomes the final round of the game and it's you against someone else. And as you know, if you don't show after five minutes, the game instantly goes to your opponent. The same happens for a spirit, after a certain period of time if the sprit doesn't show then the space it had goes to another spirit that has been waiting in purgatory. You must let her go._**

I carry around a picture of you, in my blue's clues lunch box

_Oh once in your life you find someone_

You were the greatest mommy

_Who will turn your world around?_

_Make your world when you're feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

I can get on the swing by myself

_There's a love that I can say_

_Just hold me now_

Even though I miss you pushing me

_Cos our love will light the way_

Can you see me?

_Mommy you're all that I want_

_When I'm lying there in your arms_

_Finding it hard to believe_

_You're in heaven_

I miss how you used to tickle me

_Love is all that I need_

Tickle my belly

_And I find it there in your heart_

My belly hurts

_It isn't too hard to see_

_You're in heaven_

**But then I will be left alone again and I don't want to be left alone again. It felt cold and scary being by myself but when mom was with me, I never felt alone. She would watch over me and she saved me from many accidents and I could feel her getting sad but I never thought I was because of me. I thought it was because she wasn't alive and couldn't be with me properly. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I just found it so hard to believe you were going to heaven, but it wasn't too hard to see you were going to heaven. Fine, if it will make you happy, I let you go mother, just please watch down on me from you angelic pedestal in heaven.**

I try not to cry

_I've been waiting for someone_

Daddy says it's okay

_Something to right_

_Love to come along_

I know you don't like it when I cry

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

Never wanted me to be sad

_I'll be standing there by you_

I try mommy but it hurts

_Mommy you're all that I want_

Is it true you're not coming home?

_When I'm lying there in your arms_

Maybe some day

_Finding it hard to believe_

_You're in heaven_

I can visit you in heaven okay

_Love is all that I need_

_And I found it there your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_You're in heaven_

_**There you have set your mother's spirit free and we can save your friend. Just lay your hand on his heart and think of the hottest flame you can ever imagine and then say his name. Take care and we will talk again soon and all will be revealed Takao. Goodbye.**_

It's time for me to go bed now

_Oh oooooh ohhohooooh_

I sleep with the little light on

Just in case you come home

And kiss me goodnight

_Ho oh ohohooh_

I love you so much

_You're in heaven_

The humming around Dragoon stopped and I realized everyone was looking at me. They all thought I had spaced out. I quickly marched over to Kai's bed and stuck the hand that had been holding Dragoon over Kai's chest and began to imagine a flame. I kept make the flames bolder and hotter until I had a raging inferno blazing inside my head. I pictured a wind blowing more oxygen into the flame making it even hotter until I could no longer stand the heat and I cried out Kai.

A huge explosion sounded through the roof and I heard yelling. The room was full of smoke and I couldn't see anything. I heard a cough and I spun to look at Kai's bed and I saw…

A/N: _And this is where the chapter stops folks. Sorry bout this but I have written 12 pages and well, there are a lot more chapters to come so I need to leave some bits of the chapters to come. Even I am excited to find out what happens next. Phew I think that is the most I have ever written in a day but I have tonsillitis so I couldn't go to school today and I got bored of the Sims 2 so I decided to write. W00tage!_

_Read and Review please!!!_

_The best author ever!!!_

_Fallen xxxx _


	4. Chapter 4: Making and Breaking

_A/N: Well here I am, writing another chapter and I cannot believe haven't done it sooner. Thanks to the computers being down I haven't been able to update this story at all and also they dared to block Well, I shall give them a piece of my mind. But I write on, like the brave person I am and soon I will update the story and you will have oodles to read. So stay strong my readers and don't forget to review._

_Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine. If it was…. Well let's just say a certain citrus fruit would be featured a lot in the plot line._

_Fallen: Yes… indeedy it would!._

_Tyson: Well, I thought you said you wouldn't write any lemon._

_Fallen: Do you wish me to not write any lemon?_

_Tyson: Noooo!! _

_Kai: … sweatdrop_

_Fallen: Well then shut up!!_

_Tyson: Wah, she is so mean to me!!_

_Kai: Fallen, can't you try to be at least a little nice to him?_

_Fallen: No, where would the fun be in that? Heh, back to the story._

Chapter 4: Making and Breaking

Tyson's POV:

I saw Kai sit up in his bed. I have never been more relieved to see someone in my life. Smiling my first true smile in many months and asked him, 'How are you feeling?"

"A bit light headed but fine. Where am I though?" he questioned, looking around puzzledly. Not that I blame him. The last time he had been awake he had been sitting in a restaurant listening to me sing.

Sighing softly to myself I told him.

"Kai, you're in a hospital. You've been in a coma for six months now. In fact it's a miracle you're awake now. They were going to pull the plug on you today."

Suddenly my eyes filled up with tears and I had to look away.

For some reason, the prospect of a life without Kai made my heart ache and my blood run cold. Embarrassed, I looked at the others and saw them all staring at Kai, with their mouths open wide, shock evident on there faces.

Kai's POV:

When I woke up, the first feeling I had was the feeling of being fully fed and properly nourished. I hadn't had that feeling since I was a kid. The second was that I was in a really comfy bed and I didn't want to get up. And the third was that someone I cared about deeply, and I didn't have many of those, was in the room with me and was the source of my comfort.

Sitting up I glanced over to the door and saw Tyson looking at me with shocked and relieved eyes, and then I saw Hiro, Max and Rei all looking at me with the same expressions of relief and shock.

Then Tyson asked me, a bit nervously if you ask me, "How are you feeling?"

Feeling confused at his anxiousness I replied, "A bit light headed but fine." Looking around I noticed I wasn't in the restaurant anymore. "Where am I though?"

Tyson bit his lit and sighed softly about something. Feeling even more troubled now I listened to his story and again felt disgusted with myself. How could I be so weak as to fall into a coma? Curling my hands up into a fist I thought to myself, 'This is all my grandfather's fault. I hate Voltaire! I hate him. But Tyson looks so relieved to see me, I better reassure him I'm fine.'

Smiling softly I raised my hands signaling him to stop. "It's okay now though Tyson. I'm alright, don't worry about it."

Sighing again, I wondered whether everyone was going to treat me like I was made of china when my arms were suddenly full of a tearful and very emotional bluenette. Chuckling to myself, I returned Tyson's embrace with as much passion as I could muster.

I heard him say something, so straining my ears to hear him I heard, "Don't you ever leave me again Kai Hiwatari.'

Holding him even tighter I whispered back, almost inaudibly, "I won't. I promise."

Max's POV:

Now if that wasn't weird, I don't know what is. From what I've just witnessed, Tyson seems to have performed a miracle. One minute Kai was lying there on his death bed, then Tyson goes into a trance, snaps out of it, walks over to the bed, a weird feeling of a really hot flame and a strange jerk of my necklace and then Kai sits up! As if nothing was wrong!!!

I wanted to go over to him and throw my arms around him when I felt an arm restrain me. Looking up, I see Rei's face looking down at me, shaking his head slightly. He jerked his head in the direction of Tyson and I saw that Tyson's face was one of sheer happiness and relief.

Then Tyson did what I was going to do and I had a feeling that they had just shared something really private. I was quite envious, but somehow, with Rei standing next to me, I didn't mind so much. Smiling at Rei, I grabbed his arms and whispered, "Let's leave them alone for a minute."

He nodded at me and we departed along with Hiro and Chief and Hilary. The nurses and doctors left as well as we left those two on their own.

Rei's POV:

I saw the look Tyson gave Kei before he woke up and I knew something special was going to happen but I wasn't quite ready for what.

There was a really strange tugging feeling on my Dreiger and then a flash of hot, burning light and Kai was sitting up, looking as sunny as…… well Kai could look.

I felt Max's body tense beside me and I looked down to see the blonde ready to pounce our dual-haired captain.

Snagging him on the arm, I saw him glance up in confusion, a soft pout on his lips and I resisted the urge to kiss him right there and then. I shook my head at him to tell him not to disturb them and then jerked my head at Tyson to emphasize the point. I had a feeling that those two were going to have a lot to talk about.

When Maxie asked me to go with him somewhere so as to leave those two alone together I was all too ready to oblige. If it meant being with my blonde-haired blue-eyed tenshi then I would gladly give up the chance to watch the blooming love scene in front of me.

Walking out of the room followed by everyone going their separate ways, I thought of ways I could seduce Max.

Oh was I going to have a lot of fun.

Kai's POV:

Everything felt so right with Tyson my arms. I just wanted to hold onto him for the rest of my life. Sighing, I watched as everyone left us together and I was grateful.

I felt the stormy-eyed teens body shake and I lifted his face and felt my heart break into millions of tiny pieces as I saw his beautiful storm blue eyes overflow with tears. His small body was wrenching with the force of them and I hugged him to my body fiercely.

Why was he so upset? I had never been anything but a bastard to him and the others before; never really spoke to them except to yell at them for making a mistake.

I felt Dranzer shift under my clothes and shivered in shock. Immediately Tyson had laid me back down and covered me with the blankets.

"Don't want you to catch a cold," he said, his usually cheerful face cast down to stare at the floor.

The image broke my heart. I wanted him, my savior, my angel, to always be smiling.

"Tyson, look at me," I said gently, grasping his hands in my own, noting the changes in our skin tone: mine pale like the moonlight and his bronze and glowing like the sun.

We were two halves of a whole, ying and yang, dark and light, good and evil, the ultimate pair. I had never felt whole before I had met him and now I did not know if he felt the same.

His stormy gaze fixed unto my face and I latched my eyes unto him and said the words I had been wishing to say my whole life.

"Please stay by my side forever."

I felt rather than saw his eyes widen in shock because I had turned my head away in embarrassment.

'It's okay Hiwatari. If he rejects you, you can just walk away and never look back,' I heard my inner voice tell me but in my heart I knew that if Tyson pushed me away, that would be the end of me.

I looked over at him to wait for his response.

Tyson's POV:

Oh my god! I don't believe it! Kai just asked me to stay by his side forever. It's like he is asking me to marry him! Will I have to wear the dress? If I do, it'll have to be blue.

I felt all of these ridiculous thoughts and many others besides fly around my head at full speed. This was all happening so fast.

I looked over at Kai and saw a thousand emotions flitting over his face and realized that his mask had completely crumbled. If I was to reject him now, he would break. All this responsibility was just piling on me and I didn't know if I could do it.

Could I trust my heart with someone else again? Or will he leave me too, like Mirai did? It was just too sudden.

I loved Kai! That much I knew, but whether I had it in me to love again was beyond my comprehension.

"I need time to think Kai," I finally responded. I did not know how he would react. I looked over at him and gasped. His eyes had gone empty as if there was no life left behind them.

Kai's POV:

I couldn't believe my ears; I was being rejected. The thought pierced through my heart like no amount of knives ever could and created a pain so harsh in my body I thought I was going to collapse from it. I should have never asked. I should have never trusted. I could feel my sanity slowly slipping away and I fought it as hard as I could.

I looked down at Tyson and saw his face was still downcast.

He couldn't even bear to look at me. Could feel myself losing hope and felt myself moving out of control of my body. Suddenly I wasn't connected to my arms anymore or any part of my body for that matter.

I could move what I perceived as my arms, but my body wouldn't move at all. I felt another presence and whirled around to face it and came face to face with a phoenix.

_Dranzer? _I called out hesitantly. It's not everyday one sees a fiery red phoenix in ones own mind but then again, it is not everyday one goes so deep in ones mind.

_**Yes, it is I master. You have lost faith and have withdrawn into your mind completely. It will function as usually, occasionally saying a few things, but you have detached your very spirit to your being. You body is basically an empty shell.**_

_How is that even possible? _I felt myself questioning.

**_It is possible. When a great shock or trauma happens to someone they withdraw into the safety of their minds. Sometimes they are strong enough to pull themselves back out again, but sometimes not. Now tell me why you are here young master._**

I heard the whole story tumble out of my mouth and started to feel comforted as Dranzer listened to my tale. By the end of it, I felt better and moved to leave when Dranzer spoke again.

**_Why don't you make him want _you_ young master. When he leaves, think of all the different ways you can get him to like you back and lure him into a trap. Then you will have your tenshi. And besides, I can feel it in him that he loves you too, he is just confused about what it all means and I can tell that poof 'Goon has mucked it all up!_**

_Who's 'Goon? _I asked inquisitively.

**_Dragoon, Tyson's bit beast. Max and Rei have one two. The spirit of Water, Draciel, belongs to Max and the spirit of Earth, Dreiger belongs to Rei. You, Kai, are wielder of the spirit of Fire, Dranzer and Tyson is the wielder of the spirit Air. The one you call Chief has one by the name of Drizella (Dizzy) and she is the spirit of Energy or balance if you like. Without her, the world would be chaotic and fall apart. Now go on out master, you have a Tenshi(angel) to catch._**

Blinking in surprise I allowed myself to give Dranzer a small smile before slowly drifting back into my body, the perfect plan of how to capture Tyson's heart already formulating in my mind.

Staring at Tyson's shocked face I said to him, "Okay, I shall give you time to think it over if you want."

And with that, I promptly fell asleep, the exhaustion from everything that had happened finally taking its toll on my still vulnerable mind.

Max's POV:

Okay so we exited the room so as to leave Tyson and Kai alone and my heart was pounding a million beats per second. I was suddenly and very painfully aware of the fact that I was now alone with Rei and realized I didn't have anything to say.

Oh my god I felt like an idiot. I'd just invited him on a walk and then in the end I couldn't say anything to him. Blushing in embarrassment, I led the ay out into the hospital gardens and sat on a bench near a bed out red and white roses. I felt Rei's body slide down next to mine, rather close, on the slightly cold seat.

"Heh, so what did you make of all that?" I asked, laughing sheepishly and scratching the back of my head and a typical Tyson fashion.

I didn't know what to expect as an answer but I certainly wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Turning to face him, I put on my most flirty pout and batted my eyelids a bit in a joking matter. I didn't know the effects were going to be quite so drastic.

Rei's POV:

I watched Max's slender form bobbing in front of me as he whistled an aimless and tuneless tune and felt desire build up within me, all pooling in one area and fifty points to the person who guesses what area that was. Ding ding! That's right, the groin. I could feel the beginnings of an erection straining against my boxers and cursed whoever thought to make a creature as mind stimulating as Maxie. Then I cursed again as my already stimulated mind starting working overtime as Max took a seat on a bench surrounded by roses and I thought to myself, he had better not do anything overly cute or I might not be able to restrain myself.

The deities up there must have thought I wasn't praying enough because Max chose that precise moment, just as I finally asserted enough control over my body to sit next to him, to ask a question and ..._pout cutely…_

…I couldn't help myself. I pounced on him and brought my lips down to meet him in one of the most passionate kisses I had ever felt. The way his body seemed to meld with mine made it all the much sweeter. I swiped my tongue along his lower lip silently asking for entrance and had to suppress a shriek of joy –Neko-Jins don't shriek- when he, albeit a bit tentatively, granted me entrance. My tongue met his, my mouth filling with the sweet taste of a lover as the flavors, unique and only available via Max, overloaded my senses and I heard a moan, but at that point I couldn't tell who it came from and quite frankly I couldn't care less.

Eventually I had to break it so we could both gasp for some much needed air and I blushed as I realized what I had just done. I slowly started to panic as my mind filled with scenario upon scenario of rejection that I might have.

Yet I was shocked when Max's hands came up and caressed my cheek in an almost motherly type gesture before... he slapped me across the face and stalked off.

As I glanced at the spot where he was sitting, the shock of his rejection still resounding around my mind and stinging my cheek, I spotted two round patches on the seat, at the center of each a tiny crystalline globule of water, tear drops, and I felt my heart shatter. I had made Maxie cry and I felt terrible.

_A/N: Aah! Sorry for making you wait so long but I have had a lot of storylines going around in my head, not to mention the fact that my first computer blew up and I lost ALL of my sorties and work and had to start from scratch. But now I am back with a vengeance. To those who left me a review comment I thank you and have this to say._

_ Yes, the storyline is a sad one but the beginning did have to start so fast paced and tragic-like because this is just showing how they got together. There is going to be a time-skip later on and don't worry, I intended this story to contain **some** humor. There may be a character death but I'm not sure yet xD!_

_Fallen: Well, that is all I have the energy to write for now! Ciao!_

_Kai: Hey!! You can't just stop there! Hiwatari death glare_

_Fallen: Eh…eheh… runs_

_Tyson and Kai: Damn you Fallen! Get back here…chases_

_Rei: My cheek hurts… TTTT_

_Max: Sorry… she made me do it!_

_Fallen: 3 R&R please my luff-lies! 3_


End file.
